This Program Project is based in the Linus Pauling Institute, an emerging international leader in research and education on micronutrients and antioxidants, and one of a few centers in the US to focus entirely on health promotion and disease prevention by dietary and CAM approaches. The Center of Excellence for Research on Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) Antioxidant Therapies (CERCAT) will investigate two specific categories of CAM antioxidants: (i) Antioxidants that modulate the cellular redox environment and, thus, cell signaling and transcriptional activation, e.g. by affecting critical thiols with a low pKa or upregulating endogenous antioxidant systems. The CAM antioxidants to be investigated from this category are dithiol compounds (e.g. alpha-Iipoic acid) and metal chelators (e.g. EDTA and desferrioxamine). (ii) Highly conjugated or aromatic compounds that inhibit tyrosine nitration by peroxynitrite and other reactive nitrogen species. The principal antioxidant to be examined in this category is uric acid. Using cell culture studies and relevant animal models, CERCAT will determine the molecular and cellular mechanisms of action of these CAM antioxidants, and their safety and efficacy in treating amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and cardiovascular diseases (CVD) and reversing the loss of cellular resistance to stress that occurs with aging. These goals of CERCAT are buttressed by NCCAM's "increased emphasis on studies of the mechanism underlying CAM approaches" and its "FY 2003 Research Priorities" of "studies of the biology of EDTA chelation therapy in animal models of CVD" and "neurodegenerative disorders using in vitro studies and animal models." CERCAT's research goals will be accomplished through three highly interactiveprojects: 1) "Metal chelators and thiols in endothelial function, and CVD" (Balz Frei); 2) "Lower vulnerability to toxins in aging by treatment with lipoic acid" (Tory Hagen); and 3) "CAM antioxidants and ALS" (Joseph Beckman). Center Investigators will be aided by an Administrative Core, which handles budgetary, reporting, and external advisory needs. In summary, CERCAT will investigate the efficacy of CAM antioxidants in ALS, CVD and aging, and provide the essential knowledge about the underlying mechanisms, dose-response effects, and relevant biological targets to advance these CAM therapies to human trials; equally important, the studies will test for untoward effects that might discourage CAM antioxidant therapies from proceeding to human studies.